Eugenie Bouchard
|residence = Miami Beach, Florida, U.S. |turned_pro=2009 |born = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |plays = Right-handed (double-handed backhand) |highest_ranking_singles = 5 (20 October 2014) |highest_ranking_doubles = 103 (12 August 2013) }} Eugenie "Genie" Bouchard (born February 25, 1994) is a Canadian tennis player. She won the Wimbledon junior title in 2012 in her last year eligible to play as a junior. She made the 2014 Wimbledon final but lost to Petra Kvitová 6–3, 6–0 in a final that lasted just 55 minutes. 2014 is a breakthrough year for Bouchard. She started the year number 32 and ended as high as 5th in the world in October. This breakthrough also led her to winning the WTA Most Improved Player of 2014. Since 2016, Bouchard has never qualified for a Grand Slam seeding. Bouchard is currently the Canadian number three in singles. Her career high singles rank was 5th in October 2014 and 103rd in doubles on August 12, 2013. Career 2014: Huge breakthrough 2015: Out of form, US Open concussion and lawsuit She started 2015 at number seven, but she dropped a lot in the rankings as she wasn't able to defend her 2014 points in a lot of tournaments. At the 2015 Australian Open, Bouchard fell in the quarterfinals to eventual finalist Maria Sharapova. Despite not defending her semifinalist points, she stayed in the top ten. Bouchard played in the Netherlands, but lost to Mona Barthel in the second round after receiving a bye in the first round, who got revenge from her at the 2014 Wuhan Open. She also played at the Indian Wells tournament and lost in the fourth round to Ukrainian qualifier Lesia Tsurenko. Bouchard also played at Miami but lost in the second round to qualifier Tatjana Maria. The clay season started terribly for Bouchard. She lost to Lauren Davis in the first round at the Volvo Car Open. Bouchard was forced to pull out of Stuttgart due to an injury. At the Madrid tournament, Bouchard lost to Barbora Strycova from a set down. At Rome, she beat Zarina Diyas in the second round but she lost in the third round to eventual finalist Carla Suárez Navarro. The US Open was Bouchard's best Grand Slam result since the Australian Open, withdrawing from her fourth round match against eventual finalist Roberta Vinci due to a concussion; Vinci got one of Bouchard's heaviest defeats at the 2015 Connecticut Open. Bouchard also announced her withdrawal from the 2015 Toran Pan Pacific Open due to the injury she suffered at the US Open. She played only the China Open for the rest of the year. She ended 2015 ranked 48. 2016: Return to form and comeback She started 2016 in Shenzhen Open, in China. She lost in the quarterfinals to Tímea Babos in straight sets. She made her first WTA final since 2014 at Hobart, when she faced Alizé Cornet. Cornet got revenge on her in the two previous meetings, losing both sets and winning only three games. At the 2016 Australian Open, Bouchard was unseeded due to her low ranking. She defeated Aleksandra Krunić in the first round, but lost to eventual semifinalist Agnieszka Radwańska in the second round, thus staying in the top 100. She lost in the first round in Miami, and due to Sabine Lisicki's early Miami exit, she stayed inside the top 50. In the clay court season, she started her clay campaign in Charleston; where she shockingly retired against Spanish veteran Domingues Lino. At Madrid, she lost to Begu in the first round in a close three-set match. Her next tournament was Rome, where she defeated former top 2 players Jankovic and Kerber in three sets before losing to tiny Czech Barbora Strycova 6-1 6-0. This was her worst defeat since losing to Roberta Vinci by the same scoreline last year. 2018: Out of top 100 Bouchard, due to her ranking, had to qualify for the French Open, Wimbledon and the US Open. In the French Open, she retired in the first round against Dalila Jakupovic, winning no games in process. At Wimbledon, she qualified for the draw, but lost to Ashleigh Barty in the second round. In the US Open, she make qualifying look easy, as she only dropped no fewer than three games in every qualifying match she played. Head-to-head matches Bouchard vs Azarenka Eugenie Bouchard and Victoria Azarenka have never met before. The closest for a Bouchard vs Azarenka match was the 2014 US Open, where Eugenie Bouchard would have met her had she won against tricky Ekaterina Makarova. References *Eugenie Bouchard on Twitter *Eugenie Bouchard on Facebook *Eugenie Bouchard on Instagram Bouchard, Eugenie Category:Females Category:1994 Births Category:Living people Category:Canadian tennis players Category:Tennis players Category:Wimbledon finalists Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends